


Sketch Out A Bill The Pony Fan Fiction

by litbynosun



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Random & Short, School Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litbynosun/pseuds/litbynosun
Summary: -- quoth my Tolkien Studies professor, so I did.Here, in brief, are the wild adventures of Bill post-Hollin.





	Sketch Out A Bill The Pony Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very fast and entirely for fun, but I got 10/10 on it and also feedback in the form of a picture of Rainbow Dash, so that's that.

After being released from the service of the Fellowship, Bill flees Moria until he can no longer feel the creeping fear of the Watcher and the Balrog. He does not know what to do. He has never been free before, has never not had a master. He could go back to Bree, but he is still afraid of Bill Ferny, and the influence of his former master still haunts him. Now that he has a taste for adventure does not want to give that up. There is no place in particular that he wishes to go, and he is free to go wherever he wants.

He wanders briefly up Caradhras but, without Saruman's gaze upon it, it is far too mundane and tame to fill the adrenaline junkie side of Bill's heart. He does, however, make it further than the Fellowship did as a whole. There is no snowstorm, no wind to push him back. He starts several avalanches on accident by kicking off some rocks, but they all happen lower down. The power he now possesses fills Bill's heart with pride.

He decides to head back to Rivendell in the hopes of finding good food and warm hay. The elves treated him condescendingly but well, and he has no objection to luxury. On his way he encounters a band of marauding Orcs, sent to besiege the Lonely Mountain. They love pony-meat! They proclaim this love loudly! Bill is not afraid, but he is pragmatic. He knows he cannot fight them off and win, and so he runs. The grace of the Valar fills his hooves, and he runs faster than any pony before or since! Truly, the only other ungulate that could compare is Shadowfax. He easily outpaces the arrows of the Orcs.

Filled with divine power as well as his own pride, each step Bill takes makes flowers bloom in the prints of his hooves. He grows more powerful as he travels. His iron horseshoes fall off. Bill is Free. At one point he meets Maglor who tells him that if the Feanorians had horses as good as Bill they would not have been so thoroughly defeated in the War of Wrath. Bill is flattered but skeptical.

Eventually Bill makes it to Rivendell and there, as expected, the elves brush him and trim his hooves and ply him with apples. They all exclaim over the magic sparkles that now always come out of Bill's every step. But BIll's wanderlust cannot be sated! He is rejuvenated, unafraid of consequence. He wishes to return to Bree, to confront his oppressor, Bill Ferny, once and for all!

Bill arrives at the Prancing Pony and bides his time. He must plan his revenge, and Bill Ferny seems well protected. Eventually, Sam Gamgee and several others arrive. Bill is pleased, as he quite likes Sam. Sam strokes his flanks and braids his mane and praises him. He manages to hide his sparkly hooves, as he knows this would frighten Sam. He chooses to leave town with them, and then -- the opportunity for revenge is nigh! He kicks Bill Ferny with half his strength, which is equivalent to the strength of a normal pony. Gold sparks fill the air. Something calms inside Bill's chest. He is free.

He will now travel with Sam, but Sam will never own him.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @coldwind-shiningstars on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
